dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Rasslor
Rasslor (voiced by: the late "Macho Man" Randy Savage) is a powerful intergalactic wrestler who traveled from planet to planet challenging its most powerful fighters. He was seen in the episode "Dial M for Monkey: Rasslor". Appearance Rasslor is a tall and imposing entity that towers above most and has a mighty Herculean physique and long curled locks worthy of Samson. His skin is bright teal color that truly shows off his alien nature. His attire consists of bright purple tights, dark purple boots with gold zippers, a golden champion's belt with black leather, athletic sports tape around his hands, and his signature article of clothing, his dark purple wrestling mask with yellow lining that has a yellow "R" on his forehead area. Personality Rasslor is true fighter through and through who lives solely for struggle and competition, and thus travels through the universe searching for planets inhabited by the mightiest warriors and heroes the universe has to offer. His lust for competition makes him go to great lengths to ensure that his opponents go all out against him and give him all they've got, so he threatens their world to raise the stakes. He believes that only through their destruction can the weak avoid the shame and humiliation of defeat. However, he does not only seek strength in his opponents, but honor, resolve and an unbreakable will and spirit that refuse to surrender, as such attributes belong to those who truly wish to live. Rasslor is an honorable warrior who always keeps his word and holds no ill will to his opponents and can even admire them whether they lose or win. Abilities Rasslor is easily one of the strongest, if not the strongest warrior in the universe, as even the legendary Justice Friends stood no chance against him each time they faced him in battle and were swiftly crushed by him each time with the exception of The Infraggable Krunk who ended up crushing himself into the ground. Even the mighty Monkey, the strongest superhero in the world could not make Rasslor budge after the latter started taking him seriously. He was also easily able to crush Monkey in his hands and put him down every time he stood. As Rasslor is the spirit of competition and the embodiment of victory, it is likely that he is incapable of losing or being overpowered, making him truly a force to be reckoned with. Biography Past Countless eons ago, Rasslor was spawned from the very essence of the cosmos itself as the Spirit of Competition and the Embodiment of Victory. After his creation, Rasslor created the mighty Ship-A-Drome (and at an unknown point met Promotor who became his manager) and began going from planet to planet in order to quench his thirst for the thrill of battle and struggle, however no matter what mighty planet he went to, none of its resident warriors could defeat him, bringing the great shame of weakness on to their homeworlds, and to "spare" them from their shame, Rasslor would destroy their worlds. For eons he would continue this cycle of battle, never finding one worthy of his skills. ''Dial M for Monkey: Rasslor'' After a long search, Rasslor came upon the planet Earth, and with its large abundance of mighty heroes, he knew he had found his next challenge. He summoned all of the Justice Friends where he had them fight him or else he would destroy the Earth. Rasslor defeated Valhallen, Major Glory, Sam-R-I, Phan Tone, The Infraggable Krunk, White Tiger, Capital G, and Living Bullet until only Monkey. No matter how many times Rasslor beat Monkey, Monkey never gave up. Rasslor respected him for that and thus agrees to spare the planet. Trivia * His weight is 6,000 megastones. The weight of a "megastone" is never specified, but could be understood as the weight unit "stone" (one stone is equivalent to 14 pounds) with the SI prefix "mega-", which would imply that his weight is 84,000,000,000 pounds, or approximately 38,101,759,080 kilograms. * The character is a parody of the first appearance of the Marvel Comics character "The Champion of the Universe", in which he challenges Earth's heroes (consisting of Namor, Doc Samson, Thor, Hulk, Wonder Man, Sasquatch, Colossus, and Thing) to a boxing match, rather than wrestling. Like Monkey, Thing refused to give up and earned The Champion's respect, thus sparing Earth from destruction. * Rasslor is one of the few characters capable of outright defeating Monkey in a battle. * At the end of the episode Rasslor shouts "Oh, yeah", the catchphrase of his voice actor "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Dial M for Monkey villains Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Justice Friends villains Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Supernatural Beings Category:One-Time Characters Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only